Batman's Daughter is My Best Friend Part I
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: 26 year old Bruce Wayne was shocked to find a bundled baby in a basket outside his doorstep one warm spring day. It was a little girl and all the note said that was attached to the basket was "She is your child, her name is Gabrielle" Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, Suspense, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairings: Superboy/Conner X Miss Martian, Aqualad/Kaldur X Gabrielle Wayne, Batman/Bruce X Other Character then Wonder Woman.

Summery: 26 year old Bruce Wayne was shocked to find a bundled baby in a basket outside his doorstep one warm spring day. It was a little girl and all the note said that was attached to the basket was _"She is your child, her name is Gabrielle, give her a better life than I could have. She will meet me when the time is right." _Bruce Wayne at first taken back at the thought of him having a child, but after a few months when the little girl grew, and she first spoke "Daddy!" and giggled, Bruce was captured by that tiny musical voice. He would protect her both as batman and as Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Chapter one: Little girl at the door

To the world Bruce Wayne is seen as an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune and the major private technology firm that he inherits. He lived in a very large mansion on the edge of Gotham City. Keeping up with his image he went out a lot to clubs and parties, and was prone to bringing women home with him. And then the he would be off as Batman fighting crime. Things started as usual that day, Alfred woke him up, and made breakfast. Then the doorbell rang, Alfred when to get it while Bruce ate his toast.

"Oh my!" came from the front door. Only slightly concerned Bruce asked "What is it Alfred?" Alfred came back in the dining room holding a basket "Master Bruce…this note says this child is yours, and her name is Gabrielle." Bruce, who had started drinking his coffee, spit it all over the white table cloth. "What? That's not possible!" Bruce got up and looked into the basket Alfred was holding.

Bundled in a small purple afghan blanket was a beautiful baby girl. Bruce stared at the baby who stared back at him with the same dark blue irises. "Mater Bruce if I may say she does have the same color eyes as you…but if you are still not convinced I would be happy to call a doctor to come and give a paternity test." Bruce nodded "Call him…and put Gabrielle in the room next to mine."

Alfred smiled _Master Bruce is a good man_. And so the doctor was called and the test administered. The weeks after were stressful for the billionaire, he had no idea what to do…if the child was his how would he deal with raising her and if she wasn't would he keep her and raise her anyway? He had Alfred buy all the necessary baby things…but the poor man had to sneak out because if any paparazzi saw Alfred buying those things there would be this huge scandal before he was ready to announce it.

"Master Bruce, the test results have arrived." Alfred's voice woke him from his daydreaming; Bruce looked down at the little girl sleeping in the crib, still in the room next to his, her little chest rising and falling at an even pace. He sighed, leaned in the crib and kissed Gabrielle's head. He walked out of the room closing the door gently behind him and turned to face Alfred who was smiling like mad. "She's yours Master Bruce!" Bruce simply smiled and said "I want to call a press conference…and introduce the world to my little girl."

* * *

3 years later...

Batman was exhausted. He had stopped three muggings and two robberies. He pulled the Batmobile into the Batcave and walked slowly into the mansion. He walked past the dining room only to back up…sitting at the table or rather lying there was 3 year old Gabrielle her golden brown hair spilled off her shoulders. Two plates were at the table….both filled with food. Batman walked up the stairs changed and came back down as Bruce. Alfred was standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen "Alfred why is she still up?"

Alfred jumped "Oh you gave me a fright…she said she wanted to eat with you and quite frankly she is very stubborn and wouldn't listen to me."

Bruce sighed and walked over to the table "You can go back to sleep Alfred." Bruce heard the retreating steps and picked up the two plates to warm up in the microwave, macaroni and cheese and chicken breast. When he came back with the food Gabrielle was up and had a sleepy smile on her face. "Daddy you're home! How was work?" Bruce chuckled "Work was okay, why are you up Gaby? It's past midnight."

Gaby frowned chubby cheeks puffing out "'Cuz I wanted to eat wif you Daddy." Bruce smiled "Gaby I work to late for that…but tell you what I will make sure to be home by 7 one day a week so we can eat together, alright?" Gaby's face brightened considerably "Okay! Also I have a meet this Saturday at 3…can you come?" Bruce sat down with the plates and smiled "I'll try my best." Gaby smiled again and started eating…she was _really_ hungry.

* * *

5 years later

Bruce was surprised when he got a visit from Arthur Curry or as he knows him Aquaman, Bruce never saw him outside of the Justice League or in civilian clothes. "Arthur! What can I do for you?"

Arthur said nothing just stepped aside and Bruce saw a beautiful woman golden brown hair flowed to her waist and she had clear blue eyes…but when Bruce looked at her all he saw was a grown up version of his Gaby. "Hello Bruce, you probably don't remember me, my name is Lillian and I am the mother of your child." Bruce let them step in the house and they sat down on the couch. Arthur spoke "Bruce your child my niece and essentially my heir. We are taking her back to live in Atlantis."

Bruce stood up enraged "What! How can you just show up and say you're taking her back! You think I'm just gonna let that happen!" At that exact moment the door slammed open and Gabrielle came rushing into the room yelling "Daddy, daddy I got firs place in the science fair for my hypothesis!" she stopped the moment she saw Aquaman and Lillian sitting on the couch. "Daddy who is that lady?" she asked. Bruce sighed "She is your mother, Lillian. And the man next to her is your Uncle Arthur the King of Atlantis." Gabrielle walked over and sat next to Bruce.

"Are you here to take me back?" Gabrielle asked a sad look on her face. "Yes we are, you are going to be my heir, you will be introduced to life as a princess." Gaby looked confused, "What's a hair? **(An: I had to! XD)** Arthur chuckled "An heir is someone who will succeed a ruler or leader." Gaby nodded then asked "Will I come back?" Arthur and Lillian looked at each other then back at Gabrielle "Of course you'll come back." Lillian said.

Gabrielle nodded again and turned to her father "Daddy I wanna go." Bruce sighed again and nodded. "Alright you can go." He said. Aquaman and Lillian smiled but Bruce wasn't done "I want her returned in the same way I gave her to you…happy." He said with his signature Batman glare. Both merpeople nodded and Gabrielle left to pack for her trip.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Atlantis

Gabrielle Point of view

My name is Gabrielle Wayne, I'm eight years old and my Daddy is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and philanthropist. Daddy is the boss of a technology firm. He's busy a lot but he always makes it to my gymnastics meets and piano and ballet recitals. He is the best Daddy I could ask for.

I'm actually glad my Mother left me in his care.

I just found out last week that my Mother, Lillian, is a mermaid and my uncle Arthur is Aquaman, or the King of Atlantis, and that I am to inherit the kingdom when Uncle Arthur dies. Atlantis, as Uncle Arthur told me, is a utopia for all sea life and I would be taught how to rule.

I asked my Mother how she was able to walk on land and she explained that when she comes up on dry land she loses her tail, but also that she has to be careful because if she so much as gets one drop of water of her tail comes back. But she said I should only get my tail when I'm in salt water.

I have to leave soon. I'm selling all of my clothes, seeing as how I'm not gonna be coming back for a couple years I won't need any of the clothes I have now. All the money I raise will be going to different medical research fund. I wanna be a doctor when I grow up. I looked around my room; I never liked pink so my room was tie-dyed different shades of blue with dolphins and sea otters decorating the walls, on one wall there were nothing but stars it travels from directly in front of my bed to the open canopy above my bed. I thought about Atlantis and what would happen when I got there. Would I make friends? (I got teased here sometimes for being in 8th grade at only eight, but I couldn't help that I was smart.) What type of training would I have to do?

_I hope its fun,_ I thought as I walked out of my room down the stairs toward the library.

I turned the corner and run into Alfred. "Ops, sorry Alfred, I wasn't paying attention. Are you crying?" Alfred's eyes were red and I was sure I saw tear stains on his checks.

He shook his head "No, no of course not…I was just dusting the library when I came across this." Alfred held up a small thin book, I looked at the cover it said _The COMPLETE tales of Winnie the Pooh._

I giggled. "Oh Alfred it's okay to be sad I'm leaving, I'll be back."

Alfred sniffed. "I know, Miss, but still."

I smiled and changed the subject. "Do you know where Daddy is?"

Alfred smiled. "Master Bruce is in the library." I nodded and went in search of my father. I stuck my head in and saw Daddy looking out the window.

"Daddy, wanna go for a walk?" He turned, a sad expression on his face, but he smiled when he saw me.

"Sure, I need to talk to you about something anyway." We walked out onto the estate grounds when Daddy said, "how about we walk to town and get some ice cream?" Ah ice cream…one of the many things I would miss after today

"Okay…Daddy I know you're sad about my decision to go with Uncle Arthur, but this is a great opportunity for me…"

Daddy laughed suddenly. "Yes I'm sad, but yes this is a good chance for you to get to know your mother and learn how to lead people. What do you want to be when you grow up?" we exited the estate grounds.

I didn't even have to think about it, "I want to be a doctor."

Daddy smiled. "Alright now let me ask you this…how do you plan on being a doctor if you're Queen in Atlantis, or the CEO of Wayne Enterprises?"

I thought about it. I could be a doctor and CEO because they both were on land, but there was the matter of being Queen. Did I even wanna be Queen? "I have to talk to Uncle Arthur; I can be CEO and a doctor, Daddy, but I don't know how I can rule a kingdom, a company, and a research facility all at the same time."

Daddy smiled as we came upon the ice cream shop. "I just wanted you to think about that. Remember your coronation as Princess isn't until you're 17. You have time to make your decision. Just try not to forget about your dreams down there, then one day you can be a remarkable person." I smiled and stepped up to the counter to order.

Lillian Point of View

The trip to Atlantis was very awkward. Bruce was silent while also giving off a menacing aura. Gabrielle stuck close to him, only leaving to ask Arthur questions. She completely ignored me. She didn't speak two words to me. Right now she was in the back of the submarine getting something to eat. We had just passed the Bermuda Islands and were about ten miles outside of Atlantis. I walked into the galley just as Gabrielle turned to walk out. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowed and she shouldered past me. "Wait, Gabrielle. Why won't you talk to me?"

She looked at me with a cold calculating gaze. "I won't talk to you because I'll say something, nothing I'll regret, but something that'd make you cry, and Daddy told me to be nice." I shuddered at her tone, she sounded so angry.

"What did I do Gabrielle?" I asked. She gave a short angry laugh.

"What did you do? You left me on a doorstep! You didn't even leave your name! Did you even care about me?"

I was shocked. "Of course I cared about you," I replied

"Then why? Why would you just leave me," she whispered.

"Because I wanted you to have a better life." I said

She laughed again "Better life? What better…you could've visited. Left me in Daddy's care but visited all the same. What was so important that you couldn't visit your own child? As far as I'm concerned…until you can come up with a good answer, _I have no mother_."

I fell to my knees at her words, and as she said before I started crying because I realized she was right. I could've visited but I chose not to, I wasn't busy I just didn't.

_What kind of mother am I?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Daydreamer

Gabrielle Point of view

**Flashback**

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis, Gabrielle," Uncle Arthur said to me as we entered the glowing golden gates. I stared awed at the huge structures and wondered how scientists didn't find this _years _ago. I glanced down at my legs, this was the last time I would be seeing them for 2 or 3 years. I looked up at Uncle Arthur who offered me his hand. "It'll be fine, you are welcome here." I took a deep breath and took his hand.

The submarine doors opened and sea water rushed in. I felt pain for a moment but then I was floating. I looked down and gasped, my Batman t-shirt was still there but in place of my legs was a beautiful blue-violet tail. My eyes got big. "It's so _pretty_!" Uncle Arthur laughed and guided me toward the shining city. Lined along a path from the platform the submarine was on to the entryway of the palace were muscular armed soldiers. I also noticed a crowd had gathered behind the soldiers. As soon as Uncle Arthur stepped out onto the platform, the guards raised their swords and created an arch. I followed making it to the platform but when I tried to go down the stairs…I fell _off_ the platform and down the stairs.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact with the ground, what else could I do. But instead of hitting the ground, I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into clear grey eyes. "Hi." I said blushing, the boy smiled.

"Hi."

_End Flashback_

I couldn't stop thinking about him…his eyes were so pretty. Unfortunately Uncle Arthur stepped in and took me away not giving me the chance to even thank the boy. (Mad face) I was then whisked away to the royal dressers. There I was made-over, my golden brown hair curled into spirals down my back, I was dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress that came mid-tail and had the Atlantean symbol at the bust line. I was decorated with a small shiny tiara (I guess that's a theme here) and a sliver choker. So far life has been boring.

Arthur Point of View

Bringing Gabrielle down to Atlantis didn't turn out how I expected it to. She was very inattentive when I was introducing her to my advisers, and other people she should know. It's been a week since we arrived and Gabrielle seemed depressed. I didn't know what I was doing wrong I had given her a room overlooking the Western side of Atlantis where the dolphins lived, and everything she asked for was immediately given to her, but nothing seemed to lift her spirits.

When I tried to talk to my sister all Lillian did was start crying, I was worried about not only keeping my promise to Bruce, but also because she was my niece and I wanted her happy.

I sighed and called to Kai – my chief adviser. "My lord?" I turned to him.

"Yes…my niece Gabrielle seems depressed and I have no idea what to do. What do you think?"

Kai shook his head, "Your majesty, Lady Gabrielle is lonely, she has no one her own age to talk to and play with, please remember sire she is only eight years old, perhaps she should make friends with some of the city children…oh why don't you introduce her to Dominic and Melina's son, he's about the same age as her and he lives here in the palace…if you don't want her going outside."

I thought about it, Dominic was a solider, his wife Melina was a physician and their son Kaldur was training to become a soldier. They were a perfectly respectable family living within the palace walls.

I nodded. "Alright I'll talk to Gabrielle…thank you Kai." He smiled and swam away. I got up and walked down the grand hall. I got to the double doors that lead to Gabrielle's chambers, I was about to knock when I heard something…it was singing. I opened one door very quietly so she wouldn't hear me. Soft melodious notes spilled into the hall:

**_Daydreamer, sittin' on the seat_**_  
**Soaking up the sun he is a**  
**Real lover, makin' up the past and feeling up his girl like he's never felt her figure before**  
**A jaw dropper**  
**Looks good when he when he walks, he is the subject of their talk**  
**He would be hard to chase, but good to catch and he could change the world with his hands behind his back,**  
**Oh...**_ **_You can find him sittin' on your doorstep_**_  
**Waiting for the surprise**  
**It will feel like he's been there for hours**  
**And you can tell that he'll be there for life**_

**_Daydreamer, with eyes that make you melt_**_  
**He lends his coat for shelter because he's there for you when he shouldn't be**  
**But he stays all the same, waits for you and then sees you through**  
**There's no way I could describe him**  
**All I say is, just what I'm hoping for**_

**_But I will find him sittin' on my doorstep_**_  
**Waiting for the surprise**  
**It will feel like he's been there for hours**  
**And I can tell he'll be there for life**  
**And I can tell he'll be there for life**_

I was in complete and utter shock…when she was singing I couldn't move a muscle, I was spell-bound, and she had a beautiful voice. I was sure if she wanted to she could use her voice to control people. "You know it's rude to spy on people Uncle Arthur."

I looked down and saw Gabrielle floating, her arms were crossed and an eyebrow was raised. I cleared my throat "We need to talk." Gabrielle was ecstatic when I told her that she would be meeting the royal physician and her son this afternoon. I smiled as I walked toward Dominic and Melina's rooms. Knocking on the door I heard a voice. "Just a minute!" the door opened revealing eight year old Kaldur. The boy stared up at me in awe. "My king, it is an honor!" I smiled at him.

"Kaldur! What have I told you about opening the door without my permiss -. Your majesty! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

I smiled. "It's actually about your son Melina" I knelt down so I was eye level with Kaldur "Kaldur, would you like to be friends with my niece?"

Kaldur's eyes got big as he nodded "I would love to!"

END CHAPTER

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it! Please review...whatever you have to say is welcome =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gifts and Shock

Kaldur pov

I was excited. My pet otter Tessa was about to give birth, I was on my way to get Lady Gabrielle to watch the miracle take place.

* * *

**Flashback kinda**

I had first seen Lady Gabrielle when the King returned from the surface, she had been struggling to swim with her tail and fell off the platform. I had ran over to platform and stood with my arms out. As soon as she landed Lady Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes and said "Hi" while a beautiful blush spread over her cheeks. I had been entranced by her sparkling blue eyes and soothing voice.

I smiled and said, replied "hi."

A week later I was surprised to see the King at my home. The King asked me if I would like to be friends with his niece. I of course had said yes. We had been inseparable from the moment we met. It has been two years since then.

**End flashback kinda**

* * *

I arrived at the palace, but was surprised to find the normally peaceful castle in a state of chaos. Merpeople moving in a flurry of fins and arms. I managed to grab a lady-in-waiting for Lady Gabrielle "What is going on?" I asked her. The mermaid smiled at me.

"It has been two years to the day since Lady Gabrielle came to stay with us, we're having a party!" she exclaimed excitedly, then swam off in a rush.

A chill went down my spine as I remembered what Lady Gabrielle had told me a few weeks ago _"I just got a letter from my dad, he said that I'm only staying a few more weeks because it's been two years already, and I have to catch up in school. I'll be in high school. So I'll be leaving on the day I came here."_

I frowned and walked down the hall toward the grand staircase. _I don't want to lose her, _I thought as I walked up the stairs and turned the corner. Knocking on the door I found Lady Gabrielle sitting quietly at her desk a pen in her tattooed hand…She had quickly excelled in her alchemy classes and was now matched with the Queen but would no doubt surpass her. Lady Gabrielle's tattoos were in the shape of a flower. "My Lady I have some good news!" I said trying to hide my disappointment

"What is it Kaldur?" she asked turning. I saw a tear slide down her cheek; I was shocked; for in the two years I had known Lady Gabrielle she has never cried. I swam over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What is wrong, My Lady?" She sobbed now…in my shoulder.

"I was visiting with Auntie and Uncle, they told me that Auntie has a T shaped uterus…Meaning she is unable to carry a child full term, and Uncle told me since this is the case…When I come back 7 years from now…" She stopped and sobbed more, "I have no choice but to become the true heir. I must stay in Atlantis and become Queen."

I was…there were no words for how shocked and taken back I was…the King had just gotten married little over a year ago, telling Lady Gabrielle that when she back for her coronation there was no need for her to become the heir, just carry the title of Princess as the King's brother does…which reminded me. "My Lady, what of the Prince?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Gone…he has fled the city." Anger took over me.

"My Lady there must be something…." She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, her usual sparkling dark blue eyes had gone dull, a flat color.

"There is nothing you or I can do. Kaldur…take me to my mother, I would like to see her before I leave tonight, after the party."

I nodded "Of course, but first there is something I would like to give you."

She tilted her head like Tessa did when she was confused. "Okay?" She said it like a question. We exited the palace through her garden window…it was a faster way to get to my house than traveling through the huge palace which was buzzing with excitement. When we got close to the area where Tessa was going to give birth, I covered Lady Gabrielle's eyes.

My mother was already there, she gave a smile when she saw us. I let go of Lady Gabrielle. "Why are we at your house?" I gave a big smile as I turned her to face my mother and Tessa.

"Tessa's about to give birth…and as a going away present I wanted to give you one of her pups since she is having two." **(AN: It is a sad fact that if otters have two pups, the mother will abandon one)**

Lady Gabrielle's eyes lit up with that beautiful sparkle in them. "Oh thank you Kaldur!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed me until I could barely breathe. Lady Gabrielle called those hugs python hugs. When she let go I was gasping for breath. I gave a half smile and knelt next to my mother and Lady Gabrielle and waited for Tessa to bring her young into the world.

Lady Gabrielle wouldn't let go of the pup the moment it was handed to her. Tessa had given birth to a boy and a girl, Lady Gabrielle had named the boy Akira and the girl Aiko, she had chosen to take Aiko with her when she left.

Now we are on our way to the outskirts of Atlantis, where Princess Lillian had decided to live when she was exiled for defying her father and going up to the surface. It was a small but beautiful cottage - looking house. There were guards standing on either side of the front door-to keep people from going in, or Princess Lillian from going out I did not know- we came to a stop in front of the bulky guards.

"I wish to see my Mother," Lady Gabrielle said. One guard shook his head.

"Forgive me My Lady but I can not, by orders of King Orin." **(AN: Is that Aquaman's name in Atlantis? If you know PM me plz)**

Lady Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "It was not a request! And you should also know that my Uncle, King Orin, has said that_anything _I ask for is to be given to me, and by not letting me see my mother you are in direct violation of a _royal_ decree-which is punishable by **banishment**. So are you going to let me see my mother or not?"

The guards shifted nervously then opened the front door. "Princess Lillian…you have a visitor."

Princess Lillian came to the door, when she saw Lady Gabrielle, she burst into tears. Lady Gabrielle smiled and said, "hello, mother…I've come to talk."

End chapter

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, ummm i hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will be split between Gabrielle's parents Bruce and Lillian. That chapter will be at least 2,000 words if not close to that, with that said it may take me a while to update but stick with me and I promise you won't be disappointed ) okay take it away Roy!**

**Roy: That's Red Arrow! **

**Me: Just do it!**

**Roy: Fine...Shadowangel95 does not own Young Justice, just Gabrielle, Lillian, the otters, Kaldur's parents and every character not mentioned in the show! Thank you for reading and plz leave a blunt review, Free desert to be eaten with your Favorite young justice character for all that do. **

**Me: Yay! _*throws que card away* _You read that perfectly! Guess what you get...JELLY BEANS!**

**_*hands Roy a HUGE bag full* _**

**_Both of us: Bye bye! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress' note-I realized this week when I was reading a chapter story that hadn't been updated for a while that it's easier for the reader to understand the new chapter if there is a little recap of what happened so that's what I will be doing from now on. Hope it helps. Oh and there will be a little sneak peak at a future chapter…I'm not gonna say which chapter because I'm not entirely sure what chapter it will be in. Enjoy!

* * *

In the last chapter: I remembered what Lady Gabrielle had told me a few weeks ago, _"I just got a letter from my dad, he said that I'm only staying a few more weeks because it's been two years already, and I have to catch up in school. I'll be in high school. So I'll be leaving on the day I come here."_

When I come back 7 years from now…" She stopped and sobbed more, "I'll have no choice but to become the true heir. I must stay in Atlantis and become Queen."

Princess Lillian came to the door, when she saw Lady Gabrielle she burst into tears. Lady Gabrielle smiled and said, "Hello, mother…I've come to talk."

* * *

On with this crazy story that gave my cousin nightmares (the parts I just told her about).

Chapter 5: In which Gabrielle has a heart to heart with her mother, says goodbye to the love of her life, and tries something new.

* * *

Gabrielle POV

Even though I probably looked calm and collected, I was freaking out on the inside. I hadn't talked to my mother since I first came down to Atlantis; how would she feel about seeing me for the first time in two years? She came to the door and as soon as she saw me she fell to the ground crying. I guessed that's how she would react.

I managed a smile and said, "Hello, Mother…I've come to talk." The guards led me inside saying that Kaldur had to stay outside but, he looked worried. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I told him with an unconvincing smile.

Kaldur nodded. "I'll be outside if you require assistance…My Lady." He said the words sweetly, but there was an underlying threat to my Mother and her guards. If anything happened to me, he would show no mercy.

I entered the cottage and the door closed behind me. My mother turned around; she gave a weak smile. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked in a feeble attempt to ease the situation, and I would have tried the same thing had I been in her shoes (well in this case fin). Having a daughter who, upon meeting you, wanted nothing to do with you and at one point basically disowned you. I was here to do one thing, settle the tension between us before I left.

Mother gestured for me to sit on the couch styled much like the one on the palace, as I did so she went into a separate room. Questions swirled in my head, but before I could dwell further on them my mother came back into the room holding a small gold box shaped like a pyramid. She sat down next to me.

"Gabrielle…as the eldest child of the old king my duty was to stay in Atlantis, marry someone my father chose, become queen and rule over the people. But I had always been an adventurous child, so when my mother gave birth to Orin I saw it as a chance to do what I wanted, since the kingdom had a male heir, but I was wrong. Ten years ago, when I was twenty and Orin was seventeen, father called me into the throne room and told me I was to be married to one of his warriors. I had had enough, so I snuck out one night I traveled up to the surface world. I just wanted a little taste of freedom before I was married…and I found it."

Lillian paused and gave a smile. "We met at a club; he was so charming and sweet, just what I needed for that night. It went further than I expected and surface world contraceptives are ineffective on Atlanteans. I left that same night, sneaking back into my room just in time. About a week later, a month before the wedding, I realized I was with child, and when my father found out he was outraged. The man I was to marry never got the chance to find out because he was killed in battle. There was nothing my father could do because he would not kill an innocent, unborn child. I was thus stripped of my title and rank, and this house was built, and months later you were born."

She paused to open the box, I struggled to absorb all this, I wondered what kind of man my grandfather was. I looked at my mother as she pulled out a golden locket shaped like a tortoise, she opened it and a 3D image popped out, it was a woman holding a child **(A/N: Think the little mermaid two-when Ariel had her daughter)** and she spoke again

"My father said that after you were done breast feeding he would take you to replace me as Princess of Atlantis. I did not want that life for you, having been trapped in it myself. So the day my father came to take you away…this image was taken. I begged my father to hold off making you princess until Orin became king; I told him that I would take you to your father on the surface where you would be given the very best of everything. My father agreed so, along with Orin – we went to the surface and in the dead of night placed you on the doorstep of your father, Bruce Wayne. I watched as the elderly man picked up your basket and walked inside. I felt like I was going to break, but in my heart I knew it was a better solution than the life of a princess, there you would have freedom."

She held the locket out to me; I took it carefully and looked at the image. I was wearing a light purple dress, and I had a small tail that wouldn't stop moving and a huge gummy smile. Holding me, my mother was a woman wearing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

I closed the locket just as one of the guards came in the house. "Pardon the interruption, but I must insist you leave now, Lady Gabrielle," he said.

My eyes narrowed, and I nodded curtly. "Fine." I stood and held the locket out to my mother; she shook her head.

"I want you to keep it, as my 'excuse' for leaving you with your father."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered. I walked past the guard and outside to where Kaldur stood waiting. "Kaldur…"

He whipped around at the sound of my voice. "My lady, are you alright?" he asked, swimming over to me.

"I'm fine, Kaldur. Can you put this on for me?" I held out the locket. He nodded and took the delicate chain from me. I lifted my hair from my neck and felt the smooth chain touch my skin. I smiled at Kaldur as I faced him. "Take me back," I said. Kaldur nodded and took my hand. _Time to say goodbye to Atlantis._

* * *

The party was a success. Everyone was sad to see me go, but happy they could see me smile one last time. It was late as I floated outside, gazing over my balcony, and watching the dolphins play. I sighed.

"One as fair as you should not be sighing unhappily, care to tell me what the matter is?" Kaldur's voice echoed off the walls of my room. I turned to face him, a smirk working its way onto my face,

"Aren't you a little young to be saying that?" I asked Kaldur. He swam over to me and leaned against the balcony.

"I may be, but it is my job, so what is wrong?"

I turned to face him. "I'm gonna miss you, Kaldur." He pulled me into a hug; I wrapped my arms around him.

"I will miss you as well my lady…I promise one day I will come up to the surface to see you, I will become strong enough so that I may become king Orin's apprentice." He said; determination in his voice. I nodded, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Goodbye, Kaldur." _I love you._

* * *

I waited for the submarine to surface on the edge ofJumpCity, where Daddy and Alfred would be waiting for me. I looked over to Uncle Arthur, who was guiding the sub out of the water and toward the docks. Uncle Arthur gestured for me to come up to the wheel. He pointed out of the window as we rose to the top of the water.

It was raining on the surface, and standing on the dock holding and umbrella was Alfred and Daddy. I smiled as Uncle Arthur parked the sub and opened the hatch.

Open air rushed in the sub and I felt that same slight pain I had when first entering to Atlantis. Looking down I saw my legs for the first time in two years. I turned to look at my Uncle; I threw my arms around him.

"Uncle, thank you, for everything," I said, pulling away.

Uncle Arthur smiled at me. "I will see you soon, my dear niece."

Alfred stepped up to the sub and offered me his hand. "It's very good to see you, Miss."

I gave a big smile as I stepped onto the dock "You too Alfred." I turned to look at my father who was walking over to us. "Daddy…I've decided, I want to help you, I wanna fight crime with you." Daddy didn't look to happy but he said, "We'll see," and wrapped me in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I smiled again and we started towards the town car. _Can't wait to see what happens!_

* * *

Okay so that was a long chapter! I typed it in one day! And what should Gabrielle's hero name be? Please leave your hero name in your review or PM it to me. The Name I chose will get their name in the story AND the sequel! Thanks for reading!

~Shadowangel A.K.A Adrienne

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Press this button!


	6. Chapter 6

Batman's Daughter Is My Best Friend

Author's note- Hello, I know it's been a while. 4 months to be exact. I'm sorry about that, it was summer for me and I just could not write! I'm sorry for that so now I'm going to give you two chapters in one, and instead of two chapters until Gabrielle meets YJ it'll be one. This one! XD. Again I'm SO sorry for the delay. And I promise you will never wait that long for a chapter again. If it's summer I will force myself to write for you. Anyway I'm done. Chapter will be up soon!

* * *

Chapter 6- Little Brother Richard, Best Friend M'gann

It's been three years since I started helping Daddy fight crime. I've put away over thirty criminals and, on a side note, graduated from high school and started my singing career. I miss Atlantis though, my Uncle, Auntie, and Kaldur ….I miss him the most. I stand from my perch on a building, next to Daddy. He looks at me, his face covered by his cowl, a slight smile on his lips, "Ready?" he asks. I nod, jump off the roof, and slip into the shadows. I am Aquatica.

* * *

2 weeks later-

Gabrielle was excited. Her father was taking her to the circus. Bruce said that this circus was popular because of the Flying Grayson's, an acrobat group. Gabrielle bounced in her seat as Alfred drove them out of Gotham City. They arrived at the circus grounds shortly after.

Gabrielle jumped out, followed by Bruce, who told Alfred to pick them up when he called.

Gabrielle practically ran to their seats, which were close to the three rings. Soon the show began. Gaby and Bruce were laughing and clapping in awe at the performances. Time passed and Gabrielle was having a wonderful time. But she sensed something wrong.

The lights went out. People didn't panic, just thought it was part of the show. The center ring light came on and standing there, instead of the ringmaster….was the Joker, Gabrielle tensed and felt her father get up and leave. And then it happened, Joker's henchmen brought it out…the bomb. Gabrielle's heart was racing. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, a gag placed over her mouth to muffle her scream. The person, who grabbed her, lifted her up and carried her to the center ring.

Blood pulsed in her ears as the Joker's voice was heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like to introduce you to Miss Gabrielle Wayne!" he cackled. "Tonight with our help Miss Wayne will be putting on an explosive performance!" He laughed again and a vest was put on her. Gabrielle screamed against the gag. Joker held up what looked to be a lighter, but looking closer she saw it was a dead man switch.

Gabrielle saw fast movement from the corner of her eye, and then a grunt and one of the henchmen guarding her went down. She struggled to undo the ties that bound her hands. By this time the rest of the audience was panicking. Gabrielle finally got the rope around her wrists undone. Suddenly, gunshots were heard around her. Gabrielle watched horrified as bodes dropped to the ground.

She screamed realizing they were the adults of the Flying Grayson's. Shaking she tried to undo the bomb wrapped around her, but the ties where in the back and time was running out. Thirty seconds…Her father dropped down next to her, punched the rest of Joker's henchmen…..twenty seconds…he undid the vest. "Run and throw it as hard as you can," he said to her. Ten seconds… Gabrielle ran as fast as she could… Five….she was almost there….four…..thirty yards…three…..two…. She wasn't going to make it….she threw the vest…one…it exploded, the blast knocking Gabrielle back, the scorching metal flying towards her. Gabrielle's eyes widened and...

* * *

M'gann woke up screaming. She'd had that nightmare again. Her mother came in her room "Sweetheart….was it that dream again?"

M'gann nodded. "I'm on Earth…at a circus. I'm grabbed and a bomb is wrapped around me." M'gann stopped talking, shudders from the memory. Her mother spoke again.

"Do you remember my brother J'onn?" M'gann nodded. "Well he believes he's found the reason for your nightmares…he may have found your sauket'eso megobari." M'gann gasps as her mother continued. "Your father and I have decided to send you with J'onn to Earth….to find him or her." M'gann's eyes watered and she hugged her mother.

"Thank you."

It was two weeks later when M'gann and her Uncle J'onn arrived on Earth. Uncle J'onn took M'gann to a city called Gotham. It was strange to her. He said they'd be meeting a friend if his at the hospital. When they arrived they were met by a man who looked to be in his early thirties, black hair and dark blue eyes. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he had not slept in some time. The man smiled slightly.

"J'onn…it's good to see you. This is your niece?" Uncle J'onn nodded.

"This is M'gann." M'gann smiled at the man.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, please come with me." Bruce turned and started walking into the large impressive building that stood behind them. M'gann suddenly began to feel panicked, her breathing hitched and her heart rate increased.

A man dressed in scrubs walked up to Bruce and spoke, "Mr. Wayne, your daughter's awake and a bit flustered at your absence." Bruce nodded and walked at a quicked pace towards the elevator. J'onn and M'gann followed him. Soon they arrived at a private hospital room.

"Daddy?" a soft voice came from the bed where the curtains were drawn around. Bruce pulled back the curtains and M'gann saw a young girl about 14, golden brown hair flowed down her back. She and M'gann stared at each other. Seconds, then minutes passed before anyone spoke. "YOU!" Gabrielle's face lit up as she spoke. "You're the girl from my dream….where is that anyway?" She asked.

M'gann took cautious steps forward. "That place is Mars, my home," M'gann said, smiling. She sat on the edge of Gabrielle's bed. The half Atlantean's eyes, dark blue to match her father's, sparkled with interest.

"So…why have I been having your dreams, seeing what you can see, and can read Daddy's mind?" Gabrielle's questions poured out of her mouth as M'gann took her hand.

"It's a Martain thing…" The girls heard the door close and they were alone. "On Mars it's like a friendship between two people, the two share everything. If one knows how to do it, so does the other. They remain in constant telepathic contact, can feel each others emotions. You have my powers and I have yours."

Gabrielle interrupted then. "How'd you know I have powers?"

M'gann smiled. "I know everything about you, and you know everything about me, try thinking of something on Mars." Gabrielle did so and thirteen female faces flashed through her mind, her eyes widened.

"Wow, you have a lot of sisters."

M'gann laughed. "I do."

Gabrielle nodded. "So we're like best friends?"

The green girl thought about it. "Yes, to put it in simpler terms." The girls smiled at each other.

Gabrielle spoke again. "So…you've had my nightmares then…and you know why I'm here."

M'gann nodded. "Yes, but why don't you explain it to me." They had stopped speaking words some time ago and now chose to communicate with their thoughts. Gabrielle told her everything about that horrific night; being tied up, a bomb strapped to her chest, the Grayson's futile attempt to save her that cost them their lives. Her father getting the bomb off her and telling her to get rid of it, the bomb exploding while she was still close to it, the shards of glass cutting her, the one that embedded itself in her back which caused her to be temporarily paralyzed, which is the reason she was in this hospital. M'gann was shocked at what she had been through. Gabrielle, despite all of what had happened, managed to smile.

"I have a little brother now," she said grinning. "His name is Richard and he's two years younger than me."

"I'm glad you're happy." M'gann said.

Gabrielle nodded. "Has your uncle told about what he does on Earth?" The Martian confirmed "Well I've been thinking." Gabrielle continued, "I've been thinking about starting a team…one of young heroes…and they'll do undercover missions…the things adults can't…I even have a few people in mind"

END CHAPTER

* * *

AN: I would like to thank all of you for being so helpful in the picking of Gabrielle's hero name. I'm going to PM the person whose name I'm going to use. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lost Gabrielle POV age 16

I sighed frustrated "This is the last time I decide to wander on my own." I pushed a branch out of my way as I slowly levitated in the forest, trying to find my way back. I had come to the forest as part of my botany class at Gotham University. After being here a few hours and finishing the work that was given, I had stupidly decided to follow a second trail, which had ended about two miles back.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap a few feet back and the low hum of a walkie-talkie. My body tensed, instincts going into over drive. I tapped into Megan's powers. Projecting images of myself still floating there, into their minds. I quickly flew up to survey my surroundings. Five on the right, nine on the left, four up the middle; invisible to them I readied myself to attack. I felt my mind being invaded.

"Simon says…."A male voice sounded in my head a constant echo. I looked around and saw him wearing a sweatshirt; his head was enlarged and had stitches like he'd had brain surgery. Our eyes locked and he gave me a small creepy smile. I shuddered as I heard his voice again "Simon says…SLEEP." My mind drifted into darkness as I fell from the sky.

I woke to a buzzing sound close to my ear, and water dripping on my nose. Slowly opening my eyes, I took in a dark room that was lit only by what looked to be glowing purple coral. My eyes fell upon a large chamber. Floating in what seemed like some kind of fluid was a small boy, maybe a two or three year old. I started to stand, to get a closer look, but was jerked back down. Looking at my hands and feet I was that I was chained to the ground. I shivered, wherever I was, it was cold. Probably in somebody's basement.

Sighing I leaned back against the curved wall. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours passed before I heard footsteps and voices outside of the room I was trapped in. Looking up at the boy – he looked so fragile - I whispered, "Who did this to you?" Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open and close.

"You did, Miss Wayne." I whirled and was face to face with Mark Desmond.

I frowned. "What are you talking about, Desmond?"

He smirked. "Do you recall your science fair thesis four years ago?" I nodded. He started walking toward the tank. "You proposed taking DNA from Superman, and placing that DNA into a human mother. That child, the offspring of Superman, would be tested to see if it was prone to human diseases and infections because of its human mother. And should this prove to _not_ be true, the white blood cells of that child would be extracted, and injected into every patient with an incurable disease, thus saving humanity."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes we all know that," I said, watching him carefully. "My research was stolen before I could even finish the work."

He turned sharply. "What do you mean? You weren't done?"

My eyes widened in realization. "Desmond! What have you done?" It had been him to break in my lab two years ago.

He huffed. "It doesn't matter now; I'd like you to meet him, your work of art." He gestured to the chamber. "Project Superman."

He started laughing as I sank to the ground. "Dear God…"

* * *

It's been weeks since I was kidnapped. After my first encounter with Desmond I found exactly where he had messed up. He'd been trying to make a weapon, his twisted version of my experiment. When he extracted DNA from Superman, he failed to gather _white _blood cells, and plasma; thus this Superboy as was his nickname with the few human researchers, was prone to sickness, the exact opposite of my goal. I looked up from my office/prison and watched as Conner – what I named him – walk around, doing the exercises asked of him. "Conner, come here. That's enough for today."

He looked pale as he walked slowly to me. I picked him up and rocked him slowly as he laid his head on my shoulder. With the injections I was giving him, his immune system was building and he was growing every day and now looked to be about six. "Gabrielle?" Conner asked me quietly. "Do you have to leave?"

I sighed and carried him into the chamber we both slept in. "I'm sorry, Conner, but Desmond is taking me somewhere, and I don't think I'll be coming back, but I promise," I said placing him inside the chamber, "we'll see each other again." I smiled as the door slid shut. He waved as the technician let knockout gas into the chamber, sending him to sleep. Once he was asleep, I watched him quietly, thinking about it.

I sighed and turned to Desmond, who was standing behind me. "Well, now that you've fixed the weapon, I don't need you anymore."

I glared at him. "He was never meant to be a weapon; I had planned to give him a life, a family in return for his sacrifice. And you twisted that vision," I said, crossing my arms staring into his eyes.

Desmond smiled, and continued as if I hadn't said anything. "And since I don't need you anymore, you're being sold to the highest bidder." He started laughing as my mind, yet again felt invaded. I blacked out, Desmond's evil smile burned in my mind.

* * *

Alright I'm done! Hope you liked it! Review please! I OWN NOTHING! But my characters and the plot...and I get to borrow the sexy men of this series XD


	8. Chapter 8

Batman's Daughter Is My Best Friend

Chapter 8: M'gann's Secrets

* * *

Mount Justice 1900 hours (7:00 pm)

Aqualad POV~ He knows nothing of the accident.

I stood watching over the team as they sparred with Black Canary, having already taken my turn with the trainer. I let my mind drift to Lady Gabrielle, my King's niece, and the princess. I hadn't seen her in six years; I wondered what she looked like, how she'd grown up. I remembered her gentle way of dealing with problems and the kind light in her beautiful eyes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by scream. I looked over to see M'gann on the ground holding her head. "S-stop it! Get out of my head!" she screamed, her face twisted in torture. Everyone's eyes were on her as she withered in agony. Black Canary stood shocked, eyes wide in horror.

"Stop it! What did you do?" Conner demanded going over to M'gann.

"I-I just thought about an explosion that had happened yesterday and she started screaming," Canary said, her voice slightly wavering. I could feel the room becoming tighter and tighter, being wound like a spring.

The Z-tube sounded Batman, Manhunter and the King coming through. At the same moment M'gann let out a tortured scream. I felt what seemed like hands push me back into the wall with such amazing force that it left an indent where I impacted. I groaned as the muscles in my back recoiled against the pain. Looking around the room I saw that everyone who was near M'gann had also been forced back into the wall, leaving indents of their own.

M'gann lay curled in a ball, her hands seemingly stuck to her head, her eyes wide and pupils dilated; her normal green skin had paled to a lighter green. Manhunter stood and walked over slowly to his niece. "M'gann." He placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes; she flinched slightly before relaxing and closing her eyes. Manhunter picked her up and carried her out of the room, most likely to the infirmary. I stood up, walked over to Robin and Kid, and offered them a hand up.

My King helped Canary, Artemis, and Conner up. Batman stood. "Go rest, don't go near the infirmary for now." He looked at Conner "We'll let you know when you can see her." He walked away with Canary, and King following. The team and I walked to the living room of Mount Justice.

"What was that?" Artemis asked.

Robin shrugged. "Seemed like a nervous breakdown to me."

Kid nodded. "Yeah, but I wonder what caused it."

Conner stayed silent while the rest of us continued to wonder what had happened to our fallen teammate.

It was over an hour later when Batman came back in the room. "She's calmed down, you can see her now," he said, turning back in the direction of the infirmary. I got up from the couch and followed after him with Conner close by. You could feel his apprehension as we walked. When we got to the infirmary I was shocked to find M'gann staring at the wall; her skin still pale green, her eyes blank.

"M'gann?" I said softly walking into the room. She turned at the sound of my voice, I stopped in my tracks as her eyes flickered dark blue, the same blue as Gabrielle's, and then went back to her eye color. She smiled lightly, it not fully reaching her eyes like it normally does. "Please, come in. There's something I have to tell you all." We all came in the room and took seats. "This isn't my first time on Earth," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I've been here for three years. I came here because of something that happens to Martians when they reach puberty. It's called finding your sauket'eso megobari. I started having nightmares when was back home, and in the nightmares were scenes of a place I had never seen before, places only on TV."

She paused, her eyes going distant. "My mother came and told me that Uncle J'onn had found her. I was overjoyed. I went with him to Earth and met my sauket'eso megobari's father at the hospital she'd been staying at. She had recently been in a traffic accident and couldn't walk at that time. She then told me of a team she was thinking of creating."

Kid interrupted her. "What kind of team? A sports team?"

M'gann shook her head. "No, this team. She told me that she wanted to create a team of teenage heroes. So, she got in contact with Batman and said that she'd fund this team if he allowed her, herself to join it."

Artemis scoffed. "So she's just some rich girl wanting to have some fun?"

M'gann shook her head again. "Stop interrupting. She has powers. She's the niece of Aquaman, and she's the princess of Atlantis."

Artemis's eyes got wide. "Holy…wow…she's really famous."

M'gann nodded. "Yes, she is a national treasure in every sense of the word; she's created theories and developed medicines that have helped the world."

As she talked you could see the color coming back to her features. "She developed the research that created Conner."

All eyes snapped to Conner, who nodded. "I remember her there."

M'gann pushed the blankets back. "And she's been abducted, I want to go after her."

Batman was the one to interrupt this time. "Absolutely not."

My King stepped forward. "I'm afraid Batman's right, M'gann. It's too dangerous."

M'gann stood up, I could feel her fury. "How can you say that? She's your niece!"

Aquaman nodded. "I know that, but there's a time for everything."

M'gann was shaking. "They're torturing her! I know, I feel everything she feels!" She took a breath "Fine, if you won't let me go after with this team….I quit. I'll find her myself." She walked to the door but turned back just as the door slid open. "If she dies, I'm coming for all of you." And she left.

Artemis was the first to speak. "What did she mean, she feels everything she feels?" she asked, looking to Manhunter.

He sighed. "It's part of the sauket'eso megobari, if one knows something so does the other, if one feels pain, so does the other. If one dies, the other dies on the inside, wasting away until they eventually die themselves." I stood and walked out of the room, I couldn't imagine living with that pain.

And I knew that if M'gann didn't find Lady Gabrielle, with the last of her strength she'd hunt down Batman, King and her own uncle.

* * *

Gotham City

2100 hours (9:00 pm)

Robin POV

It was our day off as Young Justice, but for me I never took a day off as the apprentice to Batman. I was constantly analyzing everything and everyone I came across. That included now, as Wally, Artemis, Supey, Kaldur and I entered this seedy looking club in downtown Gotham.

It had been about two weeks since M'gann quit the team, the only reason Supey wasn't going berserk was because he saw her at school. Wally, however, was kind of depressed because he couldn't flirt with her anymore. I was pretty sure that he was only one who hadn't figured out that Supey and M'gann had a thing.

Anyway last week Red Arrow, or Roy, came for a visit and told us that someone wanted to see us and gave us this address to come to tonight. I looked around. "He said he'd be here," I said, not finding Roy.

"There he is," Supey said pointing to the back of the club. I spotted Roy's red hair sitting at a booth next to someone else. I almost choked when I saw who it was. "Gaby?" I said more to myself than anything. I knew I was wrong but that person was unmistakable, long golden brown hair that flowed to her waist, dark blue eyes, the same as my adoptive father's….the girl was I looking at, was my sister, even though I was positive it wasn't. I walked over to Roy and the look-alike with the rest of the team following.

Roy smiled one of his rare smiles at us. "Sit, please. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to." He gestured to the look-alike "Though you already know her. Megan Morse." My eyes went wide as Supey shook his head.

"What's going on? That's not M'gann and that's certainly not who she looks like." The look-alike smiled.

"Why don't we go out back and we can talk more privately," she said standing up and walking to the back.

Everyone stood and followed the look alike out of the club. Once the door shut behind Artemis, the look alike turned to us. And what happened next surprised everyone. The look-alike's hair began to recede, stopping the process at her shoulders; her hair then began to lighten to a deep red. The look-alikes eyes turned from the dark blue to hazel. Wally and Artemis gasped, realizing what Roy meant. I realized who it was and smiled. M'gann's skin went from the white of my sister's skin back to her normal Maritain green. "Surprise!" she said, giving a shy smile.

"Amazing" Kaldur said in awe.

"Hey wait! I thought you hadn't mastered that power?" Wally said.

M'gann's smile widened. "I haven't, but when Gabrielle and I combine our powers, I can do things I normally wouldn't be able to do and we both can use each other's powers." She sighed. She missed her, just like I did.

"So, what did you call us out here for Meg?" Artemis asked her. M'gann looked at Roy.

"When she left the team two weeks ago, she came to me. Together we took the information she had already gathered, and from what Gab was able to tell us telepathically the few times she was conscious and came up with a location."

I stepped forward. "What are you saying Roy?" I asked, I knew my voice was hopeful. Roy smiled.

"I'm saying we know where she is Robin. We know where Princess Gabrielle Wayne is. And M'gann and I are prepared to go get her. But we know how much she means to each of you, minus Artemis, on a personal level and we can take you with us." Roy and M'gann looked around at us hopefully.

"I'm in," Superboy said. "She the only good memory I have about Cadmus before you guys broke me out."

I nodded. "I'm going, she's important to me."

Kaldur nodded ."She is someone I am sworn to protect," he said, with some emotion I couldn't place in his grey eyes.

Wally grinned. "I'm in! She's awesome! My newest souvenir will be her autograph!" he said excitedly.

We all turned to look at Artemis who stood slightly away from the others. M'gann stepped toward her. "Please, Arty? Will you come?"

Artemis buckled under the weight of M'gann's stare "Ugh! Fine! Just don't look at me like that!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

M'gann squealed and threw her arms around the female archer. "Thank you, Artemis, you have no idea what this means to me," she said tears coming to her eyes.

"So when do we leave?" I asked, anxious.

"Now," M'gann said as seven dark pink lines dropped from seemingly nowhere. I then saw the bio-ship come into view from its invisibility mode. We all grabbed a line and were whisked up into the ship. Taking out seats M'gann began to steer the ship west.

_We're coming Gaby, just hold on._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Princess

Unknown location 0100 hours (1:00 am)

Gabrielle POV

How long had I been here? After the various forms of tortureI'd lost count of the days. I was slowly but surely losing my mind, the only thing that kept me sober was M'gann when I had the strength I was able to view the world I was missing. I saw Conner; I still regretted my experiment, Robin, my precious baby brother, Roy my pretend boyfriend and Kaldur my….well I was in love with him.

I was brought out of my trance by the clanking of the key on my cell. "Get up, Princess; you've got a show to do." I shuddered. I was the unwilling poster girl for an underground drug trafficking ring. I lured addicts to this warehouse with my voice. After that…most of them didn't leave. I stood up and walked out of the cell, a sudden wave of nausea came over me. They'd been slowly dehydrating me; I hadn't had salt water since I was taken from Cadmus.

I sat down at a wooden table that wobbled when weight was placed on it. And, as with every night I had a "performance" I would be fed nutrient rich food, so I don't look like I get beaten and starved every day. I started eating, tonight, if M'gann was able to come for me like she said she would it would be my last night in this hell. After eating I was dressed in my costume, a purple dress with the back out. I stood in the mirror and stared at myself, I was extremely thin, not the curvy full figured girl I once was, my eyes, once bright colorful, looked like dead, dark pools. I sighed and turned toward one of my captors.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Conner POV

Above Unknown Location 03:00 hours (3:00 AM)

I stood next to M'gann as she steered the bio-ship toward our destination, I wondered what was going to happen when we got there. I could tell that what Manhunter had said about feeling what the other felt was true because as we got closer to Gabrielle, M'gann had begun to look better and better. "Happy?" I asked her placing my hand on hers; she looked up at me and smiled

"Very, I've been searching for her for months, well before I joined the team."

She looked down. "If I had been with her then…."

I interrupted her. "Don't talk like that. It's not your fault and it's not her fault either."

M'gann smiled at me then turned to face the rest of the team sitting in their chairs. "ETA is five minutes, get ready."

They nodded. "So how are we going in, busting down the doors and attacking or more covert?" Wally asked, eager for this mission.

Roy stood, packing his arrows. "No, we're going to a club." M'gann giggled at our shocked expressions

"Why?" Artemis asked, eyes wide.

M'gann smiled. "You'll see," she said as she guided the ship down onto a roof top. "Let's go." The hatch opened and we exited. M'gann stood, and her appearance began to change, her hair grew longer and lightened to a blonde, she shrank in height and her skin turned a pale white, she wore tight black pants, black boots and a blue crop top.

As she was changing Roy began handing out clothes to all of us, well not me. The team changed and soon we were on our way down. Artemis and Kaldur looked uncomfortable in their civilian clothes, Artemis's hair was down, not in her usual ponytail and she wore a skirt and a tank top, Kaldur had on jeans and a t-shirt, unlike his usual going barefoot, he had sandals on his feet. Robin and Wally, used to civilian clothes were cracking up at the other two's expense.

"This is the place," M'gann said, turning to us, a big smile fixed on her face but her eyes were serious "Whatever goes on in there is not to be spoken of after reporting to Batman, understand?" When we all nodded, she and Roy entered the expensive looking club, the rest of us trailing behind.

* * *

Bruce Wayne/Batman POV

Gotham City-Wayne Manor 0000 hours (Midnight)

I sat up in bed, thinking of my daughter, my precious angel. I sighed and placed my hands in my head. _Why didn't I just let them go get her as a team? _Lost in my thoughts of regret, I barely registered when Diana wrapped her arms around my naked torso, reminding me of what we had just done not an hour ago, thus reminding me that I had to tell Gabrielle she'd have a step-mother soon, reminding me that I'd have to talk to Lillian. I sighed again and turned to face Diana. "I am a horrible father," I said looking into her eyes, she smiled

"No Bruce, you're not." She touched my face. "You are a wonderful single parent. You stopped going out with women the moment those tests came back positive, you gave her everything she could possibly want, and she's not spoiled. You've never doubted yourself in decisions like this before….what's happened?" she asked her brow creased with worry.

I sighed again and began telling her the situation. She was quiet after I'd finished, drawing circles on my stomach. "I think, you should apologize to Megan and Robin…, the whole team," she said looking up at me. "I know you were Batman when you said it, and Bruce was in agony just thinking about his little girl being tortured…right?" I flinched internally at the thought and nodded. "Then just be there for her when they return, that's all you can do, Bruce."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Diana."

She smiled and pecked my lips. "Good night, Bruce." I fell asleep in the arms of my lover, worrying about my daughter and the young heroes who had gone to help her.

* * *

M'gann POV

Over the Atlantic Ocean 05:00 hours (5:00 AM)

I stood over Gabrielle, watching her carefully. After the rescue, because of severe lack of salt water in her system, her heart had stopped twice. I checked the IV bag that contained a saline solution that would get her back to normal, her skin already filling out the cracks dehydration had left in her skin. I stroked her hair and sent her my thoughts, our minds mingling once again.

Kaldur guided the bio-ship back to Mount Justice and landed in the hanger. Robin and I rolled Gabrielle's gurney into the infirmary, where Black Canary was waiting. Roy left to go leak a 'tip' to a newspaper that Princess Gabrielle had been found alive and was on her way back. I to the living room with the rest of the team as we waited for Gabrielle to regain consciousness.

Batman, my uncle, and Aquaman walked into the room. Batman walked over to Robin and I, who were sitting on the couch, got down to our level. "I'm sorry," he said, shocking everyone, including the adults in the room. "I didn't realize how…important she was to you." He stood straight and headed to the infirmary, leaving everyone but Robin and I wondering why he had said that.

* * *

One week later

M'gann POV still

Mount Justice 1000 hours (10:00 AM)

I sat with the team watching TV as a breaking news headline interrupted the show

"Good Evening, America, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you a new bulletin: it has been a week since the public rescue and return of Princess Gabrielle, she was rescued by Justice League members from a warehouse in eastern Europe, she was found to be severely dehydrated and very close to dying. The League was able to get her medical attention in time, and for the past week she had been in recovery. As of 9:00 AM today she was released from the private hospital she had been kept in and had this to say." The news went to the hospital in Gotham, Gabrielle was walking to her car accompanied by Bruce Wayne and Roy Harper.

She spoke. "My experience was very traumatic, and I hope to never to through something like that again. I would like to personally thank the Justice League and the young heroes that saved me." She smiled at the camera and got in the car with Roy.

Bruce turned to the cameras. "Gabrielle and I will be hosting a party at the Manor this Saturday; invitations will be handed out accordingly." Bruce began to speak more about Gabrielle's condition when the TV was turned off, we all turned to face Captain Marvel, who was grinning excitedly.

"Come on guys! She's almost here!" We all stood and followed the man-child.

"Who's here?" Kaldur asked as we walked.

"The girl on TV! The Princess!" Marvel said, bouncing down the corridor.

Wally grinned. "Really? Awesome!" He sped off toward the hanger; it was only a while before we heard an "Oooffmpt" the sound of Wally falling, as we rounded the corner he was on the ground staring up at something.

I looked up and gasped "Su….perman?" I asked.

Superman was carrying a sleeping Gabrielle in his arms, the man's eyes widened and he put a finger to his lips. "Shhh, do not wake her up. She gets irritable if she's woken up early. M'gann, can you take her?" he asked, I nodded and levitated her out of his arms, keeping her steady.

I walked away from the group, I heard Superman say "Uh…Conner is it? I need to talk to you. Care for a walk?"

* * *

Okay so I bet you're wondering why there was no fight scene, well in order for me to keep the T rating I'll be making the scene-which is very violent-an outtake along with other things so look out for that. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-New Beginnings -**_LAST CHAPTER_**!

Location: Streets of Star City 1200hrs (12:00 PM)

Artemis POV

Today was Saturday. On my calendar I had it marked in red. Why? Because tonight was the party to celebrate the rescue and recovery of Princess Gabrielle. Tons of really important, really powerful people were expected to attend the party; there would even be news coverage of the event. It was the last party I would have ever expected to be invited to, but I was.

This afternoon M'gann was taking me shopping for a dress and to get our hair done, then we'd head to the party. I sighed and tied my boots, this was going to be a tiring day, but hopefully it was fun. Hearing a honk I said goodbye to my mom and walked out the front door. I didn't get very far as I was stunned by the sight of a limo on my block. M'gann stood next to the open door of the limo "W-What is this?" I asked stuttering. M'gann smiled and giggled. "Well there are too many of us to fit in a town car." She said getting back in the limo. Following her inside I saw Gabrielle, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Girl. Gabrielle smiled at me, her eyes no longer the flat dull color they had been when the team had rescued her. I smiled back almost immediately; she had one of those infectious smiles, "So where are we going?" I asked settling in my seat.

"We're going downtown to shop for shoes and dresses, and then we have hair appointments at Nouveau." Hawkgirl said with a bright smile as the limo pulled away from the curb. I allowed myself to drift into my thoughts, unfortunately my thoughts brought be to Wally. I has slowly but surely fallen into 'like' with him, not 'love'; I wasn't ready for 'love' but it was a definite 'like'. The problem in me having these feelings was that he was not only oblivious to my feelings, he was also completely transfixed by M'gann, blind to the fact that she and Conner were together. I sighed; someone's going to have to tell him so it doesn't blow up in his face. "What's wrong Artemis?" Gabrielle asked, her eyebrows creased with worry "Nothing" I said quickly as the limo pulled up to a curb downtown. "Just thinking" I got out of the limo when the driver opened the door. "Okay! Let's go!" Gabrielle said as she walked into an expensive looking store. I plastered a smile on my face and walked into the store with the others.

* * *

The next few hours were a whirlwind of silk, chiffon, high heels, flowing dresses, the smell of hair spray and me almost poking my eye out with mascara. I now sat sheepishly as Gabrielle helped me finish my makeup "I don't wear makeup" I said as I struggled to keep my eyes open "I can tell, but you don't really need makeup." Gaby said re-capping the mascara "I only used eye makeup to make your eyes pop." She smiled as she stepped back. She wore a stunning white one-shoulder gown with a slit up the side. He normally pin straight hair was styled into waves and she wore a thin layer of black and blue eye makeup which really made her eyes stand out.

I stood up so I could look at myself in the full length mirror Gabrielle had in her dressing room. I gasped "Whoa…." I almost didn't recognize myself. I wore a long strapless blue dress that was covered in sequins. Gabrielle and M'gann had insisted I wear this one, and I now saw why, it was simple but it flattered my figure in a way that didn't embarrass me and with my hair curled in spirals, I looked completely stunning.

"I told you, you'd look amazing!"

I turned to the sound of M'gann's voice, I smiled at her. "You did. And I love it." I said looking down at myself once more before actually looking at M'gann "You look amazing in that dress M'gann." She blushed and smiled "Thanks. Well come on, Gaby wants us to walk in together." I nodded and grabbed the small clutch Gaby had insisted I get. I walked with Gaby and M'gann through the dark halls of Wayne Manor toward the grand staircase. We soon entered the backyard of the manor; it was there that I saw the true grandeur the Wayne family was capable of. There was a huge fountain in the center of the yard, off to one side was an orchestra and to another was a huge buffet all underneath a large canopy. The surrounding trees and poles holding up the canopy had been strung with lights, giving a soft of dazzling atmosphere.

"I'm going to go greet the guests, you to enjoy yourselves." I turned just in time to see Gabrielle melt into the crowd of people, and then join her father who stood with Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was wearing a simple but elegant black gown; she flashed a smile my way and returned to her conversation.

"Oh, I see Conner, are you going to be alright by yourself here?" M'gann asked looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded "I'll be fine. Go have fun." I said, she threw her arms around me and walked off toward Conner. I stood there for a few more minutes just taking in the fact that I was here, dressed up, with all these important people. I sighed; I felt so out of place. "Now that's the second time I've heard you sigh, don't tell me nothing's wrong." I jumped at the sound of Hawkgirl's voice. I turned to face her, she wore a short long-sleeved green dress, I assumed that the back was out because her wings were out. "Hawkgirl…." She smiled at me "Call me Shayera please."

I nodded "Well, it's this whole situation; I feel so out of place, like I don't belong. I feel like people can see through all this" I gestured to my outfit "And see right to the girl that grew up in a bad neighborhood." I said looking down. A slender finger was under my chin lifting my head. I stared into her green eyes "I'll tell you what you do; you hold your head up high and if anyone says anything to you, fuck 'em."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Good. Now I…" She was interrupted by Green Lantern John Stewart walking up with two glasses in his hands "Shayera, I turn my back to get you a drink and you disappear." He said smiling. Shayera smiled "I'll see you later Artemis." She said as she walked away with John. I smiled, feeling a little better. I turned and walked toward the buffet.

I picked up a plate and started getting some food. I reached for the last quiche just as a hand shot out and snatched it up. "Hey!" I said looking into the eyes of one of the last people I wanted to see tonight. "Oh, Hi Wally." I said picking up something else as he stuffed his face. He swallowed "Hey, You look….amazing." I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled nervously.

Wally put his plate of food down "Do you wanna dance?" He asked, walking around to me. I blinked at him "Um, sure….I guess." I took the hand he offered and he led me to the dance floor. The orchestra began playing a slow song. He hands went to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He cleared his throat and gave a half smile

"So, um…..I did say you look good right?" I laughed "Yes Wally you did." He smiled fully "Good, so, I wanna do something I should have done a while ago." I raised an eyebrow "What is that?"

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I felt my eyes widen then I closed them. After what seemed like a lifetime we pulled apart. We smiled at each other. M'gann and Conner walked over to us hand in hand, smiling. Conner and Wally greeted each other and I felt M'gann's presence in my mind "_Ohmygod! I'm so happy for you_!" She squealed in mymind. I smiled "Thanks" I said out loud. Butlers walked around us handing everyone glasses. "Look." Wally said gesturing to the small platform off to the side where Gabrielle stood ready to speak. Roy and Kaldur stood on either side of her. Gaby smiled at the crowd and began to speak

"Thank you all for coming. This past year has been a trying one for me, and for my family. I'm sure most of you have had troubles of some kind, you may have said or done something you regret, but you can't take it back." She glanced around the room "This year has been a tough one, so I say now" She raised her glass "Here's to New Beginnings, to a new you." Everyone cheered and raised their glass

"TO NEW BEGINNINGS!" The crowd cheered. And I found myself cheering with them. Not a bad night. Not bad at all.

~END~


	11. Sequel info 1

Okay, so Batman's daughter is done. I have been thinking about a sequel, and I'm going to do it. I'm going to put a poll on my page. So please vote on it. The faster you vote the faster I can start formulating a solid plan for the sequel.

~Thanks so much for your support

Adrienne/Cookie


	12. Sequel Update-My final decision

Update!

I will be making the sequel to Batman's Daughter and, as per the wishes of the readers who voted on Wattpad, (They outvoted the people on here, sorry) I will be continuing from Insecurity on wards and include the missing 5 years. Questions, concerns leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
